Avatar: The Last Air Bender: The Ice Prince
by TwilitSuperfided
Summary: This is basically a story about how Team Avatar's life would be if they met a certain person to help aid them on their journeys. Shipping will be light. You know the usual.


Avatar: The Last Air Bender

The Ice Prince

This story takes place in the Avatar world.

I do not own the Avatar Series.

This is my first Fanfic… So enjoy! :)

Book One - Water

Chapter One – The Boy in the Ice Palace

-Taking place the day Katara & Sokka found Aang-

Jaruu's POV

I had just awoken from my deep slumber from the weariness from the night befofe. I had a lot of training, because my parents wanted me to be ready. I swear my parents smother me in love. I understand that they love me and all… but still. I can suffice on my own. My parents had just got word about the war about a few years ago and even though I concider myself a master, they insist on enforcing me in special bending classes. I have to take them so when I need to, I can battle my way to freedom. If you ask me… they're pretty useless. I have a lot of free time on my hands so I usually study the arts of different types of bending. I am a water bender, but I like to practice every different type of element. My bending style is merging Earth with Water, to make my secret type of bending. Ice Bending. I would bend the ice as if it were earth and the result would come out as me ice bending. Don't get me wrong. I am an amazing water bender, but I'd prefer ice. Enough about my past…

I would yawn as I streach my arms and reach for the ceiling. I looked around my room in the palace. I was the prince of the little village on ice. It was located slightly infront of the southern Water Tribe, but hidden away in miles of ice and fog.

"Jaruu" My mother would walk into my room. I'd look at her sitting on my bed, still in dream world. She was wearing a white robe.

"Yes, mom?" I would rub my eyes to ensure reality.

"You better get to the dining room for breakfest so you can prepare for your training today." She gave me a stern look before leaving my room. I let out a sigh. I folded the covers away from my body as I swung my legs out into the open side of the bed. There was a bowl of water there that I kept at the side of my bed. Always. I splashed the clean water onto my face. Then I opened my closet, which had only a few outfits. For a palace, the village was pretty poor due to the war so supplies were scarce. One was a battle outfit I wore when I was alone and practicing my ice bending. The rest of the clothes were just normal attire or palace garments. So I pulled out one of the palace garments and started to change. It was really cold inside the palace concidering most things were made from ice, so my clothes were padded with exta clothing. After I changed I walked out into the dining room which wasn't far from my room. It seemed as though most of my family had eaten there was still some food on the table. I walked over and grabbed a cream bun and scoffed it down. I headed out to the back of the palace, where the only plant life grew. The spirit oasis. It was a special place and I always felt… safer… stronger… happier here. It was weird but true. A few minutes had passed before I decided to bend the walls of the oasis and exit the village. I walked for a few miles when I decided to train myself. I wanted to see how far my ice darts can go. So I took a breath and concentrated. I put myself in a form causing razor sharp water spikes to shoot out of the water. A few of them made it pretty far before getting called back into the water.

"Okay. This one feels special." I then shot out one spike that was bigger than the rest. I focused on that one, with my mind and my body and it flew out farther than I have ever seen. Just then a light shot out from the ocean. It was beautiful and stunning, yet it looked powerful. I watched in awe as I backed up slowly. I noticed the light bending. I mean bending… Like it was shooting towards me… I started to panic. "Oh no… what the…!" The light slammed into me. Wow. The impact was so strong that it pushed me to the ground and shattered the ice below me, forcing me into the water. I swear to you, I was in some sort of state where my eyes were completely white, and while I coughed for air, it sounded like hundreds of people coughing at the same time. I can tell because I saw the reflection of myself in the ice above me. Then I fell asleep. I awoken. I was in my own bed. I felt light headed. I sat up, holding my suddenly light head and looked around. My eyes focused to see my family and the royal physicians sitting around me.

"Jaruu! You're alright!" My mother hugged me. My eyes widened as I looked around to see my father smiling proudly at me. He was an Earthbender. I learned some ice bending moves from him.

"My son. Thank heavans." He grabbed me and planted a strong earthbending hug on me. It was tight, but also loving. I struggled to get loose.

"What happened?" I asked while looking at everyone in my bedroom.

"We found you suspended under the ice in an air bubble." My father stated.

"What were you doing out there?" My mother said with a look of anger.

"I was exploring." I answered back. My mother and father sighed and looked at eachother then looked back at me.

"You could've been eaten by the artic animals!" Mom threw her hands in the air.

"I know Mom… I just slipped on a piece of ice." I lied to them about ice bending. No one knew I was an ice bender. "You know… While water bending."

"No more. If you leave the palace, then Makardo will be forced to go with you." Dad pointed to my water bender teacher. I just sighed because I knew there was no helping it.

Everyone exited my room minutes later as I got dressed into street clothes. I ran outside the palace and into the village. I wandered the streets. Everyone seemed different. Some kids had their hair out. My hair was neatly combed back and held together with the royal seal. I looked around smiling at all the children who seemed to grimace at me. I continued to walk until I reached a clearing of children who were playing a game. They stood in a cirlce throwing a ball of water around. I'm usually shy but…

"Hey guys! What are you playing?" I walked up to their circle as the sneered at me.

"Why would you care?" One kid yelled out.

"I just wanted to see if I could play." I said shyly.

"Well you can't!" Another said next to me. Just then a bigger kid stepped out of the crowd. There had to be about 6 of the children. They seemed younger than me, slightly.

"Now. If the prince wants to play… Let him play." The bigger kid smiled at me and had a look in his eye… like he was planning something.

"Thank you… How do I play?" I asked.

The bigger kid smiled. "All you have to do is pass the ball of water to the kid you think you can knock out. If he can't whitstand the attack of the water ball he's out. Got it?"

I noded my head.

"Rahim, you're not going to let him play are you?" some kid next to him blurted out.

"Sure I am Taku. I am undefeated in this game, however." Rahim, the bigger kid made all the kids stand in a circle and bended some water from a nearby pot into a ball. He then looked around at the others. They were all in a stance. Ready to strike back. I stood normally. "Who's going to be the one to get struck out? Hm?" Rahim then shot the water at a kid next to me. Gracfully the water glided around the cirlcle of children. Then someone boldfully shot it at Rahim. Then he quickly thought fast and shot it at me. I took the water and shot it back at him, so fast he didn't make a move. The water would gush into him as it blasted him back into a house behind him. The water would then freeze on his body.

"Whao! He beat Rahim!" some kid shouted as the rest of the children circled around him. I did the same.

"Are you okay? Rahim?" I looked down at him. He seemed mad. Like his plans went wrong.

"Go away!" He shouted from his icy state. "LEAVE!" All the kids looked at me as they scowled. My eyes quickly filled with tears as ran back to the palace. I saw a shadow under me, Like something flying over head… I stopped and I looked up to see a magnificent creature flying! I can't explain it but it was furry, and it had six legs and it flew with grace. My tears stopped as I smiled to myself. I saw it make a quick U-turn as it flew down and landed next to the palace. I ran to it.

"Sokka. Why did we land here? We're supposed to be looking for a teacher for Aang!" A girl stood up with strange hair. She wore a big coat, so did the one she called Sokka. Wow the bison was big.

"I'm hungry and I want to see if this small village will have food! Now if you'll excuse me, me and boomerang are going to find some meat!" The boy who wore a coat jumped off the creature and started to walk into town. So did the girl.

"Excuse me!" She was running to me. I didn't notice because there was a little boy wearing strange clothes on that bison also… With a littler creature on his back.

"Oh… Hi…" I adressed her.

"Sorry for bothering you, but do you know where I can buy some food here?" The smiled at me. It made me want to smile.

"Yes… Well. Most of the food here is rationed." I looked around. "But maybe I can help you and your friend…"

"You can? Oh, I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you." She looked concerned, and hungry.

"No… I insist." I replied to try and help her as she then smiled again.

"Are you sure?" She said with a look of distortion.

"Positive." When I said that I cleared her face.

"Well. Its just me, my brother, and my friend. Is that okay?" The darker one said.

"Its fine! I'm… Jaruu by the way." I held out my hand.

"Oh. Katara. My brother is Sokka, and my friend's name's Aang." She shook my hand.

"Come inside later at sun down." I smiled while starting to walk away.

"Come inside? Where? I don't think I see your house…" Katara said.

"Its… Right here." I pointed to the palace, which was a pretty big house.

"Wow you live in there? I'll be sure to make it here on time!" She said with a smile as the kid with the weird clothing jumped down from the creature and landed softly. I saw them interacting as I walked into the palace to get ready for my dinner with those kids on the flying bison.

I was having dinner with the kids named Sokka, Katara, and Aang. My parents were there to, exited to invite the guests into their our home They were pretty enjoyable. They told me this story of how they went to this temple of … time I think it was and how the met Momo, and saw this great hall of avatars.

"So how did you guys meet Aang?" My mom asked desprately, chucking from a previous joke Sokka had made.

"Well" Sokka started. "It all started with my sister bending this giant ball of ice." Sokka chewed off a piece of his meat. Katara looked at him in disqust seeing him eat around royalty.

"Well what my brother is trying to say is… A globe of ice appaeared after I caused a… bending mishap. Then after chipping through the ice, a light beam shot out through the sky!" She pointed upward, mimicing the light beam. She was going to continue before I interupted.

"A beam of light?" I said trying to figure out more.

"Yes. Why did you see it?" Katara looked at me.

"I may have. Did it bend in any sort of way?" I looked back.

"Yes! At the last moment, it pointed downward slightly! You must've seen it! This is amazing!" Katara was a little too hyper… Thank God for Aang.

"I think we should get going. It's getting late." Aang stood up. The sun wasn't fully down. Just then, the whole palace shook, and shifted as ice started falling from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" My mother got up and ran to my father. The three kids… all about my age tried to keep their balance. The shaking stopped after about 10 seconds. We all ran outside to see what was happening. Everyone was screaming. We saw a ship. Two infact. It had to be Fire Nation because of the insignia.

"Zuko." I head Aang say. I looked over and the bubbly kid I saw in the palace had changed into a serious person. His staff flew open. As Katara put her hand on his shoulder.

"No. He'll just destroy the village. Lets just go and then he'll follow us." She seemed so serious.

"You're right." Aang stated as his staff closed. "Lets go." He said as they mounted the beast.

"Goodbye!" I yelled out as they quickly mounted the creature.

"Goodbye Jaruu." Katara said. Sokka waved. Aang looked at me and cracked a smile.

"Appa, Yip yip!" The animal would then slam it's tail on the ground then take off into the sky.

NO POV

"Leave them Zhon." Zuko said as he was mounting his ship, ready to follow the avatar.

"No. This village of water benders could be worth a lot!" The one named Zhon then took his army of fire benders off his ship and started attacking the town for prisinors.

Jaruu's POV

"Fire benders are attacking!" I started to panic as my father and my mother walked out onto the streets to fight for their kingdom.

"GO INSIDE HONEY." My mother yelled as she started to bend the water in the pots all around. I ran inside and pulled of my clothes as I entered my room and put on my battle outfit. It was light blue, and was tigher around the ankles and wrists, and got puffier as it traved upwards. It was also tight around the waist area. Then I put my hat on. It was a straw hat and it matched the color of my outfit. I then ran onto the battlefield, which was my own village. I bended the water out of my spirit braclet. It was a special type of braclet that held spirit water, and that water would grow as I bended it. My mother gave it to me.

I held the spirit water with my bending grasp. I saw the kids from before trying to defend their village. So I jumped into action. One fire bender confronted me with a fireball. I used my water to block it, then I gushed water in his face, restricting him from oxegen for a while, then when he finally gets a breath, I strike with a whip like slash to his back, knocking him down. I then transitioned to the next. He seemed bigger. He told me his name was Zhon and that he will take me prisionor. His flames were strong and I couldn't really bend against them. I shot a water blast at him, it seeming to freeze on contact. I decided to use my special weapon against him. Ice bending. I put my spirit water back in the braclet. Since most of the palace was made out of ice this would be easy. I pulled up a block of ice and shot it towards him. He easily broke through it. So I made the ice between him pull upwards, but he just jumped off it and shot a bolt of fire at me. I hesitated and pulled up a wall of ice, but it was weaker than I had imagined. The flames broke the then the ice shot back at me as it was sent back into a house behind me. I passed, out.

I woke up to a familiar face. It was blurry. My head was pounding.

"Are you okay?" That voice warmed my heart.

"I think he is!" So did that one.

I rubbed my eyes to see Katara over me. She was smiling.

"Is he okay?" That had to be Aang.

"He is! YES!" That voice was Sokka. I passed out again.


End file.
